The present invention relates to variable geometry mechanism control, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to control of mechanical hysteresis in compressor variable geometry vanes of a gas turbine engine.
There continues to be an interest in utilizing variable geometry mechanisms in gas turbine engines—especially in compressors for the high-pressure ratio engine variety used for aircraft. Within these mechanisms, one or more mechanical components can display hysteresis. In some cases, it is desirable to account for such characteristics during engine operation. Thus, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.